In various electrical and optical fiber connector assembly applications, a dielectric shroud, such as of plastic material, provides an interfacing means between a connector and a complementary mating connector means. For instance, an electrical or optical fiber cable may be terminated to a connector, and the connector assembly is inserted into the shroud to a position for mating with a plug connector. Usually, the shroud has an integrally molded latch to lock the inserted plug connector in position for mating with the connector assembly.
A problem with connector assemblies as described above involves continuing breakage of the latches, particularly the integrally molded latches. While the plastic latches are of sufficient strength in normal operation to latch/unlatch and to maintain the plug connector in position within the shroud in an axial or insertion direction, excessive rotation of the connector about an axis perpendicular to the insertion direction, with the latch still holding the connector in position, often causes the latch to break. In addition, application of excessive forces to the free ends of the latches in a transverse direction often causes the latches to break.
This invention is directed to solving those problems by providing a new latching system and including various anti-overstress means for the latches.